Happy Ending
by DK2005
Summary: Mello & Neiar's secret meetings, promises and "happy endings". Sequel to Predator.
1. Happy Ending Part 1

_PAIRING: Mello x Neiar _

_Set anytime between chapter 76-99. Major spoilers for chapter 99/100._

_Rating: R-18/NC-17/whatever it is depending on your country of origin_

_Warning: Yaoi/boy x boy sex (although not too explicit), coarse language, random OOC-ness_

_SEQUEL TO THE 2005 PREDATOR SERIES_

_OTHER RANDOM NOTES: This may be my worst, wankiest work yet. Heavily inspired by a combination of random books and doujins I came across.The whole story may as well just be one big fat excuse to put Mello and Neiar into sexual situations and accidental dates (gasp!)_

_SUMMARY: Mello & Neiar's secret meetings, promises and "happy endings" _

**HAPPY ENDING**

**PART I: **

_ Once there was a goat and a donkey living in a farm_

_Everyday they both helped the farmer with his work_

_And got fed to their satisfaction accordingly_

_But the goat was secretly jealous_

_Because it seemed the farmer favoured the donkey more than him_

_One day the goat told the donkey to take the day off_

_In the hope that with his own hard work_

_He would get double the reward_

_And the farmer would notice him more_

_The donkey agreed and told the farmer he sprained one of his ankles_

_But the farmer only knew one cure for the donkey's "sprained ankle"_

_And that cure was goat's heart_

_So that day, instead of getting more feed than usual_

_The goat got a day off for the rest of his life _

_Happy ending?_

_USA, 2009_

_NEIAR:_

I remembered feeling a cringe inside when I first heard that story. It wasn't exactly the kind of folk story you tell little kids without the intention of giving them nightmares. But for some twisted reason, I found it easiest to swallow. No Easter bunnies, no magical fairies, no happily ever afters, just a simple story of two farm animals. And one met its end in a somewhat ironic way.

_Karma? Or something more sinister?_

In a way, that story reminded me of Mellina. My first ever friend who betrayed me in the dirtiest way possible.

Of course, I'd never know if she ever met her end like that. That was probably an arrogant wish on my part.

Because I've realised long ago that the world doesn't go according to the good vs evil principle.

Not that I cared anyway.

Or so I kept saying to myself while continually kicking myself for letting Mellina drilled herself so easily into me back then.

Her and Mello.

But at least Mello was honest. About everything. There was nothing unpredictable about him.

Well, _almost._

Until he suddenly appeared in my headquarters, sticking a gun to Lidner's head. That was awhile ago, but to me it felt like it just happened yesterday.

And now I couldn't sleep.

_Still._

Not that I usually slept much anyway.

His last words before we parted ways were echoing in my head.

_Which one of us will get to Kira first?_

_I'll be waiting for you in the finish line._

Like hell.

For us, there was never going to be a finish line. Even after this whole Kira case blows over we'll still find a reason to take each other out.

Or maybe it was just me who didn't want a finish line.

I realised that the last thought was probably anything but logical.

But I knew this long ago.

Whenever Mello was involved anything close to logic slowly fell apart.

_Or I slowly fell apart._

Instinctively pulling the blanket over my head, I let the darkness swallowed me.

_What was I hiding from? _

Sticking my head back out, I took a peek at the digital clock sitting next to the computer.

02:13: 09 AM.

My little room at the HQ was comfy but a little chilly. The bed was probably a bit big for my size and the mattress was so sunken I could probably drown in it.

Tonight was colder than usual.

My mind trailed a few weeks back. It was one of those rare nights when I could sleep for a good number of hours and actually remembered my dream.

But then again, anything involving Mel always stood out.

I dreamt I met him, before that day when he marched into my HQ. I was meeting up with him at some unknown building, and we ended up in one of those cheap suburban motel rooms. The rest was a blur, except for the part where he was sleeping beside me.

Would it make any difference if there was someone else sleeping beside me now?

_What the hell am I on about?_

Now I couldn't help wondering what he's up to.

As if answering my question, my phone rang.

"Damn you, Mel."

_MELLO:_

"Neiar, it's me."

Not that I really needed to explain.

"I know."

_You've been expecting me?_

"I can't talk for long. But listen, whatever it is you're planning in regards to the Note and all that, postpone it."

There was silence on the other end. I kind of knew he wouldn't like the sound of that.

"Why? Because I'll get in your way?" That familiar arrogant tone always annoyed me to no end. For once, would you drop the act?

"You know better than that, Neiar. But that's all I'm telling you."

I expected that it would be difficult to explain, at least to his standards. But I just had to tell him.

"I appreciated that time when you called me about Mr.Mogi, if I forgot to mention that."

"Neiar, this is completely unrelated to that. I know they're on to something. I don't know what it is yet, but I suggest you hold back your plans…"

"Until you call me again?"

That was out of character. He'd normally go "Until when?" and then decided that he should work it out himself.

_It was like he was expecting me to…_

"So your system is better than me, I suppose?" he said again before I had the time to reply.

"Listen, Neiar, at the moment my resources can track them down anonymously..."

"And the SPK can't? Mel, you're practically a fugitive now! How long do you think you can keep…"

"Screw you and your SPK. I'm just telling you this so we can both get optimum results. And at the moment this is the best I can do, so you might bloody well be a tad grateful."

Silence for two seconds.

"I think we have to meet."

_What?_

"How…"

"You'll find me. I promise you, you _will._"

His voice was insistent and childish, like a little kid demanding his toy.

"Fine. Have it your way."

I hung up, kicking myself for the millionth time for letting Neiar have his way with me again.

Both figuratively and literally.

"Damn you, Neiar."

I had to admit, that thing I did with Neiar when the Note was in my possession may be a tad over the top.

"_Mello."_

"_Neiar. It is you."_

"_You haven't changed much yourself."_

"_It certainly has been awhile."_

But it was damn well worth every second of it.

Lying on my thin strip of mattress in my crammed little room, I tried to ignore the noises from outside. Being a secret HQ, Matt and I didn't have much choice of location. It was good enough for him to do his surveillance and other hi-tech stuff, and good enough for me to hide.

It was a bloody Friday night. Everyone's going out and getting smashed.

There was a faint sound of trashy hip-hop music from a car stereo driving past.

My mind trailed back to Neiar.

The little pompous brat must have a room the size of five-star hotel suites. With his pile of gadgets or toys.

Talk about contrast.

But then again, bigger high-tech HQs doesn't guarantee better performance. I knew I was ahead of him one way or another.

If it wasn't for that damn ambush.

But now…

I had to laugh at myself mentally at the irony of the situation.

I told Neiar when I barged into his HQ that I'm not a tool that he can use to solve his puzzles.

But yet here I was supporting him. First, that Mogi guy from the NPA. Then the fake rules of the Note.

_I thought you knew me better than that._

_Of course._

In the end no one else knew me the way _he_ did.

I guess I could never get away from you for the rest of my life, Neiar.

No matter how different our paths were, every road I took lead back to _you_.

_NEIAR:_

…_I will catch Kira for you._

He said it. That day, when he sent Mr.Mogi from the NPA to me.

However, knowing him, the chances of him wanting to get rid of me along with that wasn't exactly zero.

Not that I cared that much.

_Or so I kept telling myself._

That day when he pointed his gun at me, I didn't even turn around.

_Was I too afraid to look at him in the eye?_

Right now, all I wanted was to catch Kira and close the bloody case. What L didn't have the chance to do.

And whether I admit it or not, Mello may be the sole reason I've gotten this far.

_Mel..._

I haven't called his name like that for so long now.

Mel, I guess no one knew me better than you.

Shuffling aside, I spoke to the intercom.

"Commander Lester, I'm going out for a while."

Mel could just laugh at the irony of the situation right now.

Or at _me_.

It was a Friday night, and everyone's going out all dressed up with their boyfriends, girlfriends or gangs.

Weekends didn't exist in our world. Or maybe for Mel, _every day_ is a weekend, as he worked in his own pace.

But tonight was different.

I was actually dressed up.

I didn't exactly jump at the chance to get out of my usual white shirt and pants, but I didn't exactly intend on standing out.

So I went shopping for a bit. To my advantage, shops opened late on Fridays.

It didn't take long. The first bargain store I spotted, I grabbed all the stuff I needed there. It wasn't like I was short on money, but I didn't want to look conspicuously loaded either.

So now I was dressed up, well, as dressed up as I'd ever be.

And most importantly, I was actually _meeting_ someone.

I knew he was around here somewhere.

It was getting late, and the city was getting more crowded.

"_You'll find me. I promise you, you will." _I've said that to him.

We always _did_ find each other, anyway.

Our paths always crossed.

Even though at the moment he could contact me and I couldn't contact him.

"Hey, watch it, kid!"

I felt a nudge on my right shoulder. It wasn't hard, but enough to startle.

A group of teenagers in hip-hop gear went past me in a huff. They were so loud and the amount of blings they were wearing could probably light up an entire town. One of them with a blue gangsta bandana gave me a condescending look while strutting away.

"Sorry."

Some things haven't changed. Many years ago at the Wammy House I was one of those kids who always got shoved aside and whoever did it never bothered to apologise.

More than four years on, I was still that kid.

Mello was one of those on the other side of the equation. But he'd do more than shove me aside or bump into me in the corridors.

He didn't just want to be the bully who could tread on me or whoever he chose.

He wanted to be the centre of attention.

The _superstar_.

The next thing I knew a loud motorcycle screech stopped me on my tracks.

_MELLO:_

It was like one of those action movie scenes. I pulled my motorbike over the curb, right in front of him.

Neiar looked slightly startled but then his eyes met mine and his stern expression loosened up.

"Mel…"

He wasn't joking when he promised me I would find him. No matter how much he tried to blend in with the crowd, my eyes won't be deceived.

At least he tried to be less conspicuous this time. Unlike last time we met in L.A.

_Not that he'd remember anyway._

"Hop on."

Neiar climbed behind me instantly but reluctantly put his arms around my waist.

"Trust me you'll look stupid falling off my bike in front of all these people. Hold on tight."

He finally held on properly and I shot off away from the crowded street.

It wasn't even 15 minutes until I reached my secret HQ and let Neiar in.

Matt wasn't around.

"You can sit down if you want."

He dropped to the floor in an instant.

Typical.

"My couch doesn't bite, you know."

He slowly climbed on it and leaned his chin on one of his knees.

"I see you've found a safe place," he mentioned, scanning my room.

"I see you've been shopping," I replied, scanning him. "Nice outfit."

I've never seen him like that before. It was like something out of a cheesy make-over reality TV show.

Neiar was wearing a black T-shirt with New York written on the front, layered on top of a gray long-sleeved shirt with subtle stripes, paired with faded jeans and fake red Converse. He was carrying a small black slouch bag. His fluffy silvery hair was half hidden by a black postie cap and he had plastic glasses that kept slipping down to his nose.

It may be an everyday urban look on other people, but on him it was one definition of "over-the-top".

But still...

He looked somewhat..._cute._

The whole outfit made him look more grown up, without getting rid of his child-like features completely.

"Yeah, well..."

It was so typical of Neiar. He said I'd find him, and I did so easily. Because I could spot him immediately if he was wearing his usual stupid white attire. But now that he was wearing something new, trying (rather hard) to be different, he stood out even more, even though he did blend in with the crowd.

But he stood out only to _me_.

_I could recognise you anywhere in the universe, Neiar._

_That_ time in L.A...felt like a million years ago.

"So what brought you here?" I asked while tossing my coat next to him.

"Well, I suppose we need to talk," he replied firmly. "You've got some explaining to do."

Here we go again. He might look cute tonight but his arrogance stayed the same.

"I don't need to answer to you, Neiar."

"Oh, get over yourself."

I jumped on the couch beside him in a snap, tossing his cap on the floor.

"No, _you_ get over yourself! You need to come out of that little protective shell of yours. First, I shared you my resources, and now you want us to meet up, I rocked up to see you like you asked."

_And that's only because..._

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

Neiar looked up at me with those eyes I knew too well. "We can still talk, can't we?" he continued.

…_there was you and only you._

_NEIAR:_

Mel...

I supposed I could've said that I did this to thank him for all he's done for me so far.

_What was I doing here anyway?_

Maybe by seeing me here in person, he would get the satisfaction of...

"You needed me, Neiar. You being here said it all."

I couldn't argue.

_Why couldn't I argue?_

"And I don't owe you any explanation. Consider it your way of saying thank you," he continued while munching on his chocolate.

I wanted to respond, but my brain just went blank.

He was on to something but for some unknown reason I couldn't figure out what. And he wouldn't make up things like that. I knew better than not to take his warnings seriously.

"_I don't know what it is yet but I suggest you hold back your plans…"_

Maybe he was simply using it as a bait to get me to come crawling at his door, begging for cooperation. After all, it was so Mello.

I wasn't about to play the part.

There he goes again, the defensive Neiar disguising as arrogance. Which disturbed him to no end.

_Maybe I wanted him to be disturbed..._

But here I was anyway. Like a clueless idiot in his room, as if waiting for something to happen.

"Mel, if you don't tell me anything, then how would I know if it's going to make any difference to me or not?"

That was pathetic, but I couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say.

_Maybe I was slowly getting desperate…_

"I thought you trusted me, Neiar."

_And I do trust you_. I do! But there's this stupid idiot little Neiar inside me who just wanted to keep provoking you.

"Looks like we're going nowhere. You know what? I don't care anymore. You said it yourself, you'll be waiting in the finish line. So now you go do your thing and let me do my thing."

Turning away, I got off the couch and picked up my cap, heading towards the door.

_Click._

"Stop."

I turned around and Mello was pointing a gun at me.

_For the second time in my life now._

"I thought I could trust you, Neiar."

His eyes were wild as usual, but I saw the unmistakable streak of anger, like a betrayed...

"I've told you before, Mel. You can shoot me if you want, I don't care."

"Sit down. Right now!"

His voice, ever so superior, forced me down.

I sat back down on the couch, still following his glare. He was looking down on me now, with all the authority in the world, along with his gun.

_Well, what are you going to do now?_

"You've no idea how clueless you are."

All of a sudden, my memories dragged me back to the Wammy House years. Mello said that to me once before, years ago.

"_You've no idea how clueless you are."_

It was not long after I arrived at Wammy House. Once, in between classes, a group of kids -maybe one or two years my senior- approached me when I was sitting all by myself doing my jigsaw puzzles. Apparently I've built quite a reputation as the new resident genius in record time (partly thanks to Mello and his outbursts) and they needed my help with some school project. One of the boys told me to meet up with them at night just before library closing time.

So when the time finally came, I packed up my books and stationery from my room.

I was about ready to head out when I found Mello standing in the doorway with his usual provocative glare.

"What the hell are you going to see those brats for anyway?"

Like I said, words around here travelled fast.

"What's it to you anyway?"

"Do you even know them at all?"

"They needed my help with a school project, nothing else."

"God, that's so like you, innit? Showin' off how good you are as usual."

"I'm not dealing with your bollocks, Mel."

"You've no idea how clueless you are."

And that was the last sentence I heard from him as he pushed me back and made his way to slam my bedroom door from the other side.

How he found a copy of the key to lock me in was beyond me.

After pointlessly banging and yelling at the door, I gave up. And fell asleep.

The next morning, I didn't catch a glimpse of Mel. But when I saw the kids I was supposed to meet up with last night, they weren't half as friendly as they were last night.

"Sorry about last night." I started.

"Whatever," was the reply, followed by their rolling eyes and scuffling away like I was the plague or something. It was like they couldn't even be bothered.

I could see they were annoyed. Mel would've gone instead of me, told them I bailed and showed off how much better he was to his heart's content.

Typical.

And now, four years on, things haven't changed one bit.

_Maybe I was wrong in trusting him. _

But I still _wanted_ to.

Mel's ego would never let me get ahead of him, no matter what.

Whether it was some school project or a serial mass-murder case.

"What now?" His gun was still pointing at me.

He moved closer, his gun now only centimetres away from my forehead.

"Empty your bag. On the floor."

The sound of random objects hitting the floor filled the room.

"Now take off everything you've got on you. _Everything_."


	2. Happy Ending Part 2

**PART II**

_Once there was a boy and a girl in an orphanage_

_All their lives they never knew their parents_

_They both dreamt of one day having foster parents_

_Who would love and care for them _

_As if they were their own kids_

_Even better, someone who would adopt them together_

_So they could be together forever_

_But the girl was secretly jealous of the boy_

_Because many people seemed to want to adopt him_

_And no one would look at her twice_

_So one day she stole a visitor's belonging_

_And gave it to the boy as a gift_

_So when they found out _

_The girl was favoured _

_And she was adopted the next day_

_But the girl's new parent_

_Was a man so evil with the lust of killing children_

_So the day the girl left the orphanage_

_Was the last time the boy ever saw her_

_Happy ending?_

_USA, 2009_

_MELLO:_

Neiar's wide, doll-like eyes were staring back at me, full of confusion and surprise.

Yes, you heard right. I'm telling you to _strip._

"Come on Neiar, I haven't got all day."

Another click of the trigger was all it took.

His facial expression relaxed once he realised why I was doing this.

_You bloody well should._

So he removed his novelty glasses first and set it on the couch.

Then his T-shirt, followed by the shirt underneath. He took his sweet time unbuttoning every single button, slowly revealing pale flesh.

_Don't stop._

His shoes and socks came off next, followed by his jeans, exposing a pair of white boyleg jocks.

_I've seen him like that so many times, but it never ceased to fascinate me._

"Alright, stop."

First, I went through his stuff, checking inside the bag as well.

Then his clothes, piece by piece.

When I was happy with it, I pushed his almost-naked body against the wall and started running my hands all over him.

He didn't flinch.

_Or at least, trying hard not to._

Until I reached inside his jocks.

Neiar's eyes snapped shut for a second but he didn't turn his face away.

"Happy?" he asked as his face inevitably flushed a shade of pink.

"For now."

"Mel, what was the point of me coming here bugged anyway?"

I gave him a smirk. "Consider it standard procedure. But you deserved that. For being a snotty wanker."

"For asking you questions?"

"Exactly. And why should I answer yours if you weren't going to tell me anything either?"

He drew a ragged breath, forcing a smile. "How do you know?"

"Mel..."

"What?"

"So you're taking your hands off my crotch or what?"

_I think we should stop doing this._

_Speak for yourself, hypocrite._

That did it for me.

Before I knew it, I had his mouth in mine, my right hand still inside his pants, my left hand let go of the gun and held him back.

And Neiar, damn him, calm as ever, surrendered himself to me, his hands clinging to my shoulders.

_I've missed you, dammit._

He didn't kiss me back at first, but the way he left his mouth open, letting me take complete control made me hotter on the inside. The familiar, warm, intoxicating taste and feel just slipped into me so effortlessly.

_Did you want this too, Neiar?_

He only pulled back to catch his breath, panting and making those _noises_ that I couldn't describe but turn me on like mad.

"Mel, I..."

"Just shut up."

We couldn't stop. Just like that time in L.A.

Or even before that.

Winchester.

Wammy House.

_White Room_.

Ah...!

Neiar didn't try to say anything anymore. Instead, he was kissing me back. That blinding cold and hot sensation I knew so well, drove me to addiction as always, the only thing only _he_ can do to me.

That's what Neiar's all about. He was cold on the outside but boiling hot inside, just waiting to explode. One little stir from me was all it took.

_There we go again._

I've given up long ago trying to figure out what the hell it was that made us do this. We hated each other to the point of insanity, but we were addicted to each other beyond life itself.

I pulled him tight against me as I kissed him more and more, unable to hold back from the urge of grinding against his...

_The feel of his body...his warmth...there was nothing like it._

Neiar's hand moved up and ran his fingers through my hair, as if searching for something real...something…familiar.

No different than four years ago.

_There we go again._

Again, maybe back then it was our way of escaping the suffocating confinement that was L's aspirations and the rest of Wammy House. And we were stuck with each other, stuck with competing with each other to death, so we committed this obscene act. But four years later, there was Kira, there was the whole unknown, threatening world, forcing us into endless labyrinth, and the only thing that could keep us going, that only little comfort zone, was each other...was committing this obscene act all over again.

Ironic, I know.

But the reality was obvious.

_I don't exist without you, Neiar. And you don't exist without me._

_NEIAR:_

Suddenly I got reminded of that dream I had not long ago.

The dark motel room...Mel and I ending up side by side...

And the blur gradually became clearer.

It was like I was trapped. I couldn't zone out because that dream would drag me in, and there was no other choice but to get stuck in this reality, in this crummy, dark, stuffy room, and Mel close to raping me.

_I think we had to meet._

I've said that to Mel. I brought this upon myself.

_But I really did want to see him. _

Mel was kissing me everywhere now, leaving me gasping, chasing after my breath.

Strangely enough, I didn't try to stop it.

Because I knew it'd be useless anyway.

My hands searched around pointlessly, my body crammed between him and the wall. And my mouth couldn't form a word, all sucked in with his.

Four years ago, I didn't want this.

Tonight I didn't want this.

But in neither occasion was I able to stop it.

_Stop._

_Don't stop._

_Stop._

_Don't stop._

Suddenly, Mel hauled me up, dragging me to the corner of the room. His bed was waiting there.

_I wondered if anyone else had been on it…with him…?_

But it didn't matter now, because here I was, almost naked and Mel was all over me, and every single sound we made pounded into my head so loud, so loud...

The wet kissing sounds. The skin-to-skin friction. The squeaking of the mattress. The sharp breathing. My own heart pounding like crazy, rattling inside my ribcage.

_God._

I was _so_ turned on.

_His smell..._

I haven't felt like this for ages. Sweat started forming in random parts of my skin and everything grew restless. Inside I was scorching hot, my blood sweltering and my organs probably close to melting by now...

"Mel...uh..."

_His touch..._

Reaching up, I ran my fingers through his tousled blonde hair, down along his rough skin, feeling his scars.

It was also around this time that I realised my pelvis had a mind of its own, grinding blindly against Mel...

_His breathing..._

"Don't." he suddenly whispered, and moved my hand away. "It's revolting."

_Since when did he start having insecurities about anything other than me?_

"It's not, Mel."

_Didn't turn me off you, did it? _

So I kissed him back, again and again.

_His taste..._

The rest paced up like crazy. As if trying to prove my point, I reached up and unzipped his top, exposing more scars that continued down the side of his neck, his shoulders...

_He's changed now._

Mel had always been rough, brash and wild, although not without his deadly magnetism and sharp intelligence.

But now, it's different. He's increased all that by tenfold. The unmistakable aura that enveloped me into insanity, snatching all calm and control completely - and he did it all without even trying.

"Neiar…"

This blinding roller-coaster ride was what made me hooked all those years ago.

And it still does now.

Wrapping my legs around him, struggling to contain the urgent need between my legs, sweat sticking into his leather pants, I reached down and found his chronic arousal, threatening to explode anytime.

I needed this.

I needed _him_.

_Did he intend to do this to me all along? _

"Neiar...you need to know something...,"he said in between his ragged breath.

"Hm?"

"When I said I will catch Kira for you, I meant every word."

"I know." _Mel had no reason to lie to me._

"But you need to trust me," he continued while kissing my chest.

I do! But _you_ don't seem to...

"I can't tell you everything now, but you just wait..."

_Right now, I don't care..._

"Sshhh..."I grabbed his head up to face me, and peered into his intense eyes. "Right now, I just want you," the words spilled out of me in an obscene little whisper.

_It took me four years to say it. And I finally did tonight._

He gave me one last mischievous smile before sitting up and unbuckled his belt.

"I love it when you're being a dirty little slag."

_MELLO:_

The faint sound of crinkling plastic woke me from my sleep. My head turned aside reflexively. Then I looked down.

_Ah._

The condom wrapper fell on the floor.

I turned to the other side and found myself attached to Neiar, sleeping ever so soundly beside me. His head was peacefully resting on my shoulder, his silver hair covering half his face. I had my right arm around him and he had his slung over my chest. His were legs intertwined with mine.

_It was so familiar. _

_So…comfortable._

I could only see half his face, but he was a perfect picture of tranquillity. His usual wide, analytical eyes shut out like a light, adding to his innocence.

_Not always so innocent around me, though._

Reminded me of one of those moments in the White Room many years ago.

The whole Kira-chasing rivalry felt a million years away now. There was only me and Neiar in this dim room, on my bed, naked under a blanket.

And it was quiet, even though I was fairly sure it was close to the crack of dawn, but the city was still fast asleep, just like Neiar. So quiet that I could only hear his rhythmic breathing and my own.

_I could stay in this moment forever._

Flashbacks started racing in my head. It was only a few hours ago that we fell asleep. But what happened before that was the one that invaded my head full-force.

"_When I said I will catch Kira for you, I meant every word."_

Including our conversations beforehand.

"_But you need to trust me, Neiar."_

"_I know."_

Soon, my Neiar, you will know. You just have to wait, though.

_If only I could tell you now. _

Reaching over, I ran my fingers through his hair...down to his cheek.

"Mm," was his soft reply, followed by adjusting his head and his arm holding me tighter.

_But I can't yet. Because it might screw things up. _

I looked back at Neiar, his skin warm against mine, the sensation seeping through as if my soul and his have moulded together.

Nothing else comes close.

Sex with Neiar was always indescribable.

_Sex with Neiar was like nothing else._

My mind trailed a couple of hours back.

The strip search was the fun part. But it only got _better_.

I closed my eyes, holding him tightly, drawing the scent of his hair, visualising everything that happened tonight.

"_Sshh."_

The taste of his mouth when we kissed.

The feel of his touch...damn, he was_ unbelievable_ with his hands.

The sound of his moaning and panting.

"_Right now I just want you."_

The way he moved against me.

The feeling of his tight warmth engulfing me.

The way his face flushed a deep shade of pink, glistening with sweat.

"_Mel...ah…"_

The look on his face as he came.

Just..._unbelievable._

I wanted to remember every detail. Store it in my brain forever.

"Uhm...Mel?"

A gentle, sleepy voice interrupted my train of thought.

_Ah, speak of the little devil._

"Hey, you're awake."

"What...what time is it?" Neiar lifted his head up, turning aside, searching for anything resembling a clock.

"Too early to be awake, I can tell you that." I said, facing him.

Then I heard a faint rumbling sound.

_Aw._

"On the other hand..."

"Hm?"

"It's never too early..." Getting out of bed, I searched around for my clothes and wallet.

"For what?" Neiar looked up at me, puzzled and sleepy.

"Breakfast."

I only noticed Matt wasn't around when I got back from the café. He was probably on his usual round of installing bugs, buying cigarettes, shopping for new games or what not. Maybe he caught a glimpse of me and Neiar then decided to bugger off. I didn't really care.

My head was clouded with the creature in front of me. The only one who could snatch my entire mind, body and soul away without even trying. Sitting on my bed, studying the plate of fried goodness on his lap, he reminded me of those days back at the Wammy House.

"Your food will get cold, Neiar," I broke the silence, already halfway through my breakfast, watching him from the edge of my bed.

"I'm fine, I'm eating."

There was natural light seeping through the windows, followed by the gradual hustle and bustle of the city in the background. And there was the lingering smell of bacon in my room.

The café I got food from was about a 10 minute walk down the road, but that was the only place around here that served (what's close to) proper English breakfast.

"I bet it's been awhile since you've had anything close to an English breakfast."

"Well..." Neiar gave me a look, stuffing a piece of mushroom into his mouth.

"Well, it's got...everything, pretty much. Eggs, bacon, sausages, tomatoes, mushroom...the rye bread's not bad either. Oh, there's a pot of tea on the table if you want."

"Thanks, Mel." Then his eyes drifted away, one finger lifted to twirl around a silver lock of hair.

_Penny for your thoughts?_

"What's in that little head of yours?"

He turned and looked at me sheepishly, his expression somewhat nostalgic.

"Mel...do you remember that old folktale, about the donkey and the goat?"

_NEIAR:_

I could see his eyes squinting slightly, probably taking in the randomness of the question.

"The one where the goat got killed 'cos he was jealous of the donkey?"

"Yeah, that one."

I shouldn't be surprised he remembered, back at Wammy's House, it was one of the stories used for children's literature analysis.

"Are you implying something here, Neiar?"

I thought he'd say that.

"No, it's just...a random thought," I went back to munching on my bacon.

He rolled his eyes and went back to his usual cynical grin. "I know, I know...I'm the goat and you're the donkey, right?"

"I never said that."

Mello wrapped up his breakfast and dumped his plate in the sink. "Really, what difference does it make?"

"I don't know, I supposed I've always found it somewhat fascinating. It's one of those old tales that stuck to my head."

"It would if you had to write a report on it."

"I know, but I've heard it before we had to do that report."

"Yeah, there are many versions of that kind of story anyway. There's one about that girl and boy in an orphanage, ever heard of that one?"

I have but I tried not to remember it. _Too close to home_.

"Yes, the girl then met her end. But I think it was more about karma. Then again, you could argue the same with the goat and donkey story."

"Funny that. We could still remember what we wrote on our literature assignment years ago. But I guess it tells you that not all folk tales are about happily-ever-afters."

He let out a sigh. I went back to my runny egg and half-burnt bacon.

"Anyway," I continued. "I think it's quite interesting how it's supposed to teach kids about morals but the story itself is actually quite gruesome."

"You think so?" He tilted his head, his eyes turning analytical at me.

"That's what I wrote, I think. Why?"

"I dunno. Maybe, it's not so much about the morals. Maybe it was just time for the goat to die."

That was a little unexpected.

"So, what _did_ you write?"

Silence for a minute.

"I think the story is about necessary sacrifice for a better...investment? Can't think of a better word at the moment."

It was so like Mel, being able to analyse subtexts, or even create his own without losing its relevance.

"The goat was, I suppose, ill-hearted hence ill-fated. Obviously in this context, the donkey was a better investment so the farmer didn't hesitate to kill off the goat to cure the donkey. The same goes for the story of the girl and the boy at an orphanage. The girl was eliminated, seeing as she was ill-hearted, and the boy prevailed. Of course, you could argue that it was the whole karma thing, as it was aimed to teach kids morals, but I believe that's not the only thing the story is trying to convey."

Interesting theory, considering he wrote them when he was about 14.

"And you know what, Neiar? I think the way the world works is based on this principle. In situations beyond our control, sacrifices have to be made to protect the best investment. I call it, "natural selection disguised as karma".

"I agree. I supposed it applies to Kira as well. Kira believes in sacrificing criminals in order to protect the greater investment, his somewhat warped sense of justice."

Mello made a face. "Please. Total misuse and disrespect of my theory."

That made me smile.

So like you. Typical.

I believe in you.

"You done with that?" He looked at my almost empty plate.

"Umm, yeah." He took my plate away and handed me a cup of tea. "Thank you."

"So you've enjoyed your date so far?"

_What?_

"Pardon?"

Mel smiled cheekily. "Well, there's every element of a typical date here. You were all dressed up for me last night, I picked you up in the city, we got back to my place, had absolutely fantastic sex, and look, breakfast in bed."

I should know that it's so like Mel to say random things like that. "Well then, it's perfect. Is that want you want to hear?"

"And remember, you're the one who asked to meet."

I didn't exactly get everything I was after, but...

He moved close, peering at me with his usual banal eyes...

"You know Mel, I asked us to meet to talk about..."

And I couldn't continue anymore because the next thing I knew, Mel was kissing me, hard and hungry.

"_So you've enjoyed your date so far?" _

_Hell, yes._

He tasted like bacon and tea.

_Not that it reduced the quality of the kiss._

"I know," when he finally stopped, he whispered. Then against my lips.

"I will catch Kira for you."

Whatever it was that always made me melt, and completely surrender into him, I'd never know.

I trust you..._forever._

"And whatever happens..."

He had his hands holding my face, as if trying to reassure me.

"You can't die, alright?"


	3. Happy Ending Part 3

**PART III**

_Have you ever heard the story of the Plank of Carneades?_

_It's an ancient Greek philosophy on humanity and self-defense_

_It tells the story of a ship lost at sea_

_Swallowed by the unforgiving stormwaves_

_Taking everyone on board down with it_

_Until there were only two sailors left_

_The ship had sunk and no one else survived_

_But they found a plank of wood floating between them_

_At least something to hold on to and keep afloat_

_Until the sea washed them ashore_

_There was just one problem_

_Only one person could hold on to the board_

_Because if both held on to it, they will drown_

_So one had to be sacrificed_

_And this is just an illustration of how humankind prevails_

_Lose one? Or lose both? _

_Sacrifice one, and save the other_

_This is the story of the Plank of Carneades_

_It's about making sacrifices_

_For the sake of humankind_

_Happy ending?_

_MELLO:_

I knew this was going to happen. But then again, it wouldn't be like me to charge through the universe without bumping into stupid things on the way.

I _so_ knew this was going to happen.

This thing between me and Neiar that I knew all too well.

Once-off encounters did not apply to us. It was just impossible.

Even after four years.

I thought if I could see him just once, just to see how he was doing, playing around with the Note, then erased his memory, like nothing ever happened.

But it seems we will always be thrown together by circumstances.

Or so I kept saying to myself, when it was actually me who kept searching for him, refusing to let go.

_Not like Neiar was any different. _

Then there was Kira, which was like the main reason for us to be.

Like when he held on to a photo of me from the Wammy House. I had to get it off him.

Convenient excuse.

_For me or him?_

We had met each other again numerous times since then. It was like we couldn't help ourselves. And every time, I kept reminding him not do anything drastic, not to get ahead and wait for the all-clear from me, but I'd never know what was going on in his head.

_I knew him too well to be constantly predictable. _

And now that the investigation was gradually reaching its climax, I had to look out for him even more. Because now instead of just the dodgy second L, or Light Yagami, whom we both suspected as Kira, there was that Takada girl, and a few other factors to take into consideration.

And it was getting increasingly dangerous. Just now I got a new lead from Matt which meant I needed to head to Japan soon.

I was acting on a hunch, and I couldn't explain it to anyone yet.

Then, just as I was about to get ready, I received an all-too-familiar text message on the phone.

"I'm downstairs. Let me in. N."

So I let him in. Because Neiar always get what he wants, right?

He was back to his usual shirt and jeans, with a dark blue hooded jacket covering his thin frame. Wouldn't blame him. It was rather cold outside.

"I'm going to Japan." He said that to me straight out, no mucking around.

I looked at him, exasperated, because he never seemed to listen to me, but I knew we each had our own reasons for doing things our way.

"Neiar, I told you..."

…_you must stay safe._

"I know. But I had to do this. I spoke to the second L and I am this close."

That logical, insistent tone that I knew all too well.

"_You can't die, alright?"_

That Saturday morning...have you forgotten?

"Can I stop you?" I sighed, one hand up in surrender.

Neiar gave me a look, like a petulant child expecting the utmost attention, but his soft eyes illustrated an emotion only I was familiar with.

"You've no reason to. You still haven't told me anything. I'm starting to feel that you've been using it as an excuse to keep me coming back."

I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him in one swift motion.

"Didn't stop you either, did it?"

And once again in my bed, Neiar was naked, snuggling up to me fast asleep.

_This may be the last time._

I didn't want to go yet. But time was running out.

_I could stare at you forever._

If my eyes were a video camera, right now I am taking endless pictures of this serene view, I wanted to take in every detail, engrave it in my memory, and there they will be stored forever, the only way to delete it is to destroy me altogether.

His fluffy silver hair, framing his gentle pale face, peaceful like the clouds.

His milky white skin, dry and cold yet to me they were always warm, I could just easily melt into him.

His perfect body, his heavenly shape, curled up to me like the most natural thing in the world. He looked like he could break anytime, but when I'm in his arms he would take all of me with such strength that came from nowhere.

A dry leaf slid by the window, as if signalling me to let go.

_As if anything could make me. _

Dawn was breaking outside. Neiar was still asleep in my arms.

I had to do something to you, Neiar. I hope you don't take it the wrong way. But I had no choice. So holding him close for the last time, drawing the warmth of his body into mine, I whispered in his ear.

"I will catch Kira for you. I promise."

_And I will protect you. Forever._

Neiar, cute as ever, made a soft whimpering sound, still somewhere in between dreamland and his endless thought processes.

_Neiar, I..._

So…

Right now, I'm sorry but I have to do this.

_NEIAR:_

I woke up, and he was gone.

There was a little of his scent left floating around and my hands reflexively wrapped the sheet around my nakedness, as if trying to capture what was left of him.

_Mello..._

I never got to find out.

_What are you up to?_

_Where are you?_

Mel was keen on keeping me in the dark, as always. Sometimes quite literally. I remembered years ago, not long after I was transferred to Wammy's, a few kids in class wanted to get me to join their group for a school assignment. Only I never got to, because the night I was supposed to meet them in the library, Mel locked me in my own room. I never knew why. Maybe he didn't want me to join his crowd, maybe he was planning something else altogether. But whatever it was, it never seemed to come through. The boys who wanted me in the first place simply ignored me after that night.

That was years ago.

But now, the days since I last saw Mel felt even longer.

And so, days and weeks passed by, but I never heard from him once. I tried to call, but never got an answer from the other end.

Even when I got to Japan. I still tried, but there was never an answer. Then again, it wasn't unlike Mel to just have his way with me repeatedly for fun, like weekend breaks in between his mission.

Funny that. Days and nights felt much longer.

The Kira investigation went on as usual. But it was somewhat dragging along.

_Mel…_

Has it been hours? Days? Weeks? Since we last...

And before I knew it, here I was again in my HQ, drifting around in the restroom next to the control centre.

Mello's given me his part of the bargain, and it helped remarkably, but I couldn't help wondering...

_Considering how much I've opened up...and how deep I've let him in..._

Something I've never been able to do with _anyone. _

He's drilled himself surely and eternally into me. And inevitably, every second into the Kira investigation, is every second my mind trailed off toward him.

_Mello…_

The more I thought about the Kira case, the more I thought about him. I knew it all along. It wasn't like him to not get involved in the very case that took L away from us.

That reminded me. I've gotta get back.

I went through the case files once again.

So far we've got Yagami Raito, Takada Kiyomi and the newest addition Mikami Teru. The latest one held a Note. We knew that far.

Also the Death Note...

And now there was nothing more but the wait until that time.

The meeting.

I didn't tell Mello that.

But he didn't tell me much either.

"_Neiar, this is completely unrelated to that. I know they're on to something. I don't know what it is yet, but I suggest you hold back your plans…"_

Those words he said before did nothing to ease my mind.

"_I don't know what it is yet, but I suggest you hold back your plans…."_

What are you planning, Mello?

And now that you've disappeared again without allowing me to contact you didn't help the situation one bit.

We've had numerous chances, you've had more than enough time to tell me.

_No matter how close I got to you._

Or was this just one of your games?

"Ow..."

Something pricked me near the navel area.

"_Mel...do you remember that old folktale, about the donkey and the goat?"_

I unbuttoned my white trousers, checking the inside of the hem. There was a tiny drop of blood around my navel area that rubbed off on the inside of the waistband slightly.

"_The one where the goat got killed 'cos he was jealous of the donkey?"_

It was a loose button. So I took it out and had a closer look, wondering which bit of the button was sharp enough to prick me.

"_Yeah, that one."_

Upon closer inspection, a microscopic metal piece was dangling from one side of the button, leaving the tiniest trail of cable attached to it.

"_Are you implying something here, Neiar?"_

A _bug._

I've been carrying a bug with me in my pants. For god knows how long.

"_No, I just...suddenly remembered."_

Mel! You...

With an unusual rush, I ripped the damn button off my trousers.

Of course.

How could I be so stupid?

_Of course_ he wanted to meet me.

To use me up as his plaything as usual, while slowly carrying out his damned egomaniacal plans for his own damned egomaniacal purposes.

_Of course_ he wanted me to hold back my plans.

My lips curled itself bitterly, thinking about how much fun he must've been having.

And I was stupid enough to believe him.

_What was it about him that made me become so stupid?_

I thought he was...he was...

_Didn't he have just the slightest...whatever, about...me?_

No.

It wasn't that he sucked me in.

I _let_ him.

And it wasn't the first time either.

"_Neiar! I'm not your tool to solve puzzles."_

He had said that once.

Now I know what it really meant.

He never had the slightest doubt about making _me_ his tool.

That night I had a dream.

More than one dream, actually. About Mel, about the SPK, about Wammy's House, about the White Room, about Kira, and strangely enough, about the other Mel.

I didn't remember ever having so many dreams in one sleep. Maybe it's to compensate what I've been missing out on my usual lack of sleep.

The first Mel used me for her own advantage. And the second one, well...

It's interesting how history repeats itself.

My hand instinctively reached the bedside table to check my mobile, and knocked something over in the process. It made almost no sound, but when I saw its faint glint on the floor, I could tell what it was straight away.

The bug that Mello planted on me, I didn't throw it away, even though it was not of much use now.

_Yet I was still pathetically holding on to it, like hanging on false hope._

Mello hasn't called. It's been a while now.

Trying to rid myself of those thoughts, I twirled the tiny device in my fingers. It looked a little bit like a bent asymmetrical Greek letter, Omega.

That reminded me.

Once at Wammy House, we had to write a paper for Ancient History, specifically Greek Philosophy. It was a critical analysis on the Carnaedeus Board theory. Predictably enough, Mello and I argued exactly the same point.

If both hold on to the board, they drown. If one holds on to the board, one dies but one survives.

One sacrifice over another or death for both?

One perishes while the other survives. It was a question of sacrifice. If there was a higher chance of both perishing by trying to save both, then why bother? Sacrifice one, and the other survives.

One, or none at all.

I should've known that for Mel, I was nothing but a board.

Obviously, he knew this very well.

And now I know very well to do something I thought I'd never do.

Blocking my phone line from his.

_MELLO:_

Even in this situation, all I had in my head was Neiar.

Although he could do nothing to stop my plan.

"_You can't die, alright?"_

His words, his voice, his breath...

"_Right now, I just want you,"_

Neiar, _my_ Neiar.

Neiar, today was the day. The day that I told you about on our secret meetings.

The day I was going to get my hands on the only link between Kira and the world.

The bitch called Takada.

Thanks to Matt's smoke screen decoy, I speed in with my motorbike as a bogus bodyguard and snatched Takada that easily.

She didn't even move much once I handcuffed her to me.

Look at me now, Neiar.

Speeding up on my motorbike, with my only link to Kira behind me, her arms wrapped tight around my waist.

_This one's yours._

So far everything's going according to plans.

With one sharp corner, I stopped at the designated spot, an abandoned church. Without wasting any time, I took out the delivery truck and told the bitch to strip down and hand me everything she had on her. She didn't protest much.

I left her for a bit to get changed and climbed into the driver's seat. It was handy to disguise myself as a delivery truck driver.

As I turned the ignition key, my other hand reached into the waiting chocolate bar in my pocket.

_So close now, Neiar._

Didn't I tell you I was gonna catch Kira for you?

Munching on my chocolate bar, a small memory from years ago crept up my head.

It was not long after Neiar arrived at the Wammy House. By that time, he'd already built a reputation as the resident genius and everybody wanted a piece of him. Including me. Although in a slightly different way.

It was a sunny afternoon in between classes when I noticed him being approached by a group of boys a few years our senior. I overheard them talking about a meeting after hours to work on some project.

And Neiar, clueless as he was, agreed. Little did he know that those boys were the resident bullies with quite a reputation. When they're really on to someone, they're really on it. And it was never pretty.

I wanted to talk him out of it but got caught up with a bunch of things, it was that hectic time of the year. I couldn't reach him until late, and me, being brilliant as ever, locked him in his own room.

It wasn't that I wanted to protect him, I just didn't want him to get involved in unnecessary fuss that would probably make things worse than it already was.

_He was mine, dammit._

So that night I gave those boys a piece of my mind and they buggered off, not because they were scared or anything, but knowing my reputation, they just couldn't be bothered with all the fuss and presumably moved on to a new target. Neiar never got the message. He stayed clueless as ever.

Hell, maybe it was better that way.

I supposed this was how it was going to be forever.

Okay, I admit it, I wanted to protect Neiar, and I couldn't help it.

He had always been so sickeningly perfect, unreal...untouchable. Nothing comes close. His naivety, innocence and charming brilliance was simply undeniable. Like a silvery white painting, all curled up in a bubble, riveting but vulnerable. No one could help but wanting to protect him...like an endangered species...a spiritual being.

_Neiar…my Neiar…_

As much as I hated him for never being able to surpass him, it seemed I was fated to be his first line of defence.

_And now was no different._

But look at us now, Neiar.

We are _this_ close to Kira now.

_I can't wait to tell you_.

Which reminded me of something.

I haven't been able to reach Neiar for a while.

We have our own private, secure line. The one only I can reach, and my one which only he can reach. But for some reason, it's been disconnected for a while. Which was unusual, there was no reason for him to do that unless he was relocating somewhere.

But neither me or Matt have noticed any movement from his part.

Or maybe he did?

No, he wouldn't.

_He wouldn't do it without telling me._

The engine started, and the truck rolled out heavily and noisily out of the church.

Maybe I'll try one more time.

_One last time._

I felt like this could be my last attempt at anything.

Lodging the chocolate bar between my teeth, I reached for my phone and dialled his number.

Neiar…

_I miss talking to you._

Still no answer.

Why are you shutting me out all of a sudden?

"_..You still haven't told me anything. I'm starting to feel that you've been using it as an excuse to keep me coming back."_

Ah! I almost forgot.

You must've found out about that transmitter I planted on you.

"_I'm going to Japan."_

"_Can't I stop you?"_

I'm sorry.

I really didn't mean it to use you or anything.

_Believe me, it was for your own safety._

I was just using it to track down your movements, that's all. To keep you from making any unsafe movements.

_I wanted to protect you._

The truck sped up, and just before the main road suddenly the steering wheel started to feel heavier than normal.

_Wait._

It wasn't the steering wheel.

My hands lost their grip all of a sudden.

...!!

Suddenly my whole body felt heavy...

...and something tightened around my chest.

_Dammit! Kira!_

So my time's finally come.

I felt the truck swerving uncontrollably, a faint screaming from the back.

Neiar, Neiar...!

I wanted to talk to you one last time...to explain everything.

_Actually…_

No, I don't need to explain.

You're the genius. You'll figure it out yourself.

"_I'll catch Kira for you. I promise."_

At least I did it.

_I got you this close to Kira._

Everything's blurry now.

"Ahhkk..."

I couldn't breathe anymore...

_Goodbye, Neiar._

I wished I could talk to you one last time. But it's too late now.

_I wanted to protect you...nothing else._

And now...

My job's done.

"_You can't die, alright?"_

_NEIAR:_

_Ouch._

I pulled my hand away from the pile of printouts I was organising. I looked at the papercut forming on my right index finger and promptly sucked on it just before the blood started oozing out.

_Blood._

This was what brought the first intimate contact between me and Mel.

The library at the Wammy House...four years ago. I still remember the feel of his warm tongue on my chin like it was yesterday.

"_..."_

I felt somewhat uneasy. About two days ago, I had a dream. And knowing my sleeping record, it was close to a miracle, let alone remembering my dream. In the dream, I was drowning in the ocean...it was deep, dark and unforgivingly cold. I struggled to stay afloat, but there was nothing to hold on to.

All of a sudden, I saw Mel. Like a ghost, he appeared out of nowhere, holding on to a large plank of wood, swimming towards me. I reached out to it, and before I knew it, we both started drowning again.

But somehow I stayed afloat, and in the blink of an eye, Mello had let go of the plank - before he disappeared again.

And I found myself awake, in the same pitch black of the ocean in my dream.

How long has it been since I last spoke to Mel?

Days? Weeks?

I've been trying too hard to shut him out of my head since I found out about the bug he planted on me. But disconnecting our private lines and disconnecting myself from him were two very different things.

Typical.

_So_ Mel.

He didn't want to be the tool to solve my puzzles, but he sure didn't mind using _me_ as his tool.

But why should I be surprised?

This was the person who's been hell-bent on beating me for more than 5 years.

_Yet everytime we meet…it was a different story..._

Mel's hands were always warm when he touched me. A cold, heartless terrorist on the outside, but around me, he was scorching hot, like fire.

_Melting me over and over again._

Where are you, Mel?

_What are you planning?_

I wondered if he noticed I've gotten rid of the bug. I wondered if it affected his plans. Or if it really made any difference at all.

_Nonsense. I've always affected him in some way._

Did I ruin his plans? Will he need to find me now?

_How I wish you would. _

Well, come and get me then, Mel.

I tried to shove him out of my mind - for the millionth time - and went back to concentrating hard on the data in front of me. Random printouts, TV screens, piles of investigation tapes, CDs and numerous other media were scattered all around me. So far I've got Takada as the main woman (or most likely the right hand) of Kira - and the link between them, Teru Mikami.

And I was more than 99 convinced that Mello knew this too.

"_...whatever it is you're planning in regards to the Note and all that, postpone it."_

He had said that, not long after he strutted into the SPK headquarters with Lidner held hostage.

Why? So I won't get in your way?

I've said that then, and now I was more than convinced.

_Or was I? _

Mel, I really don't want to think about you right now.

_May be I was just pissed off he left me out of the loop._

I went back to flicking through the piles of papers. Kira...Takada...Sakura TV...Mikami...Mello...

No, not now.

_Maybe he's got a plan...a better plan than mine...?_

One pile. Two piles.

_Maybe I was just wishing I was part of that plan..._

Three piles.

No, go back to the first pile.

_God, I really really wanted to see him...__so many questions I wanted answers for...like the bug..._

First pile. Reconnecting data. Kira...Takada...Mikami...

_Maybe I was just missing his strong, insistent arms around me..._

Damn you, Mel!

_I needed to call him. Right now._

And before I knew it, the phone rang.

_Is that you?_

And immediately, I felt a somewhat unsettling wave at the back of my head. But being me, I ignored it.

Moreover, I didn't realise how much I wanted it to be Mel until my fingers touched the cold hard phone...

_Click._

"Near..."

It was Lidner.

"...Mello escaped with Takada."

He..._what?_

The whole world turned blurry around me.

Silence...that felt like forever. I could almost hear Lidner's puzzlement on the other line.

_I will catch Kira for you._

I had to squeeze my eyes shut to get back in focus.

Lidner said...

All of a sudden everything fell into place.

So that was his plan.

_I promise._

I had to say something.

With whatever composition that was left in me, I said "Did you tell Mello everything that's been happening on this side of the investigation?"

Empty words that menat nothing rolled out of my mouth...questions that I already knew the answer for.

Now it was her turn to be silent.

"Well?"

"Yes although, I didn't tell him about Mikami..."

_I'm sure he already knew._

"Is that so?"

So this was your plan, Mel?

"Then we could still make it...just barely, though."

Will I make it?

_Will Mel make it?_

I could picture it in my head. Mello, brash and violent as ever, barging into Takada's camp, bullets flying everywhere and smoky bombs, his life on the line...as always...

His life on the line...for _me._

Mel, don't you know that you could...

But I knew him. He wouldn't care.

_God, I just wished we could..._

"However, if Mello gets Takada to tell him about Mikami, it will all have been in vain."

_Our meetings will be in vain..._

How long...?

I couldn't take this any longer. This pretence that it was all about the investigation.

_I don't care anymore! Mel's life is on the line!_

"You have to secure Takada no matter what..."

Because I don't know what she was capable of doing...to you...

"Or rather, you have to stop Mello."

_Somebody stop him! Mel..._

"But..."

"Please do it." And the line closed.

Please, please, let it not be too late.

Everything was suddenly clear now.

"_...whatever it is you're planning in regards to the Note and all that, postpone it."_

I get it now.

I understand it now, Mel.

_Why didn't I realise this earlier?_

He was creating this situation...for me. To...protect me.

Mel, you...

"_I will catch Kira for you."_

Out secret meetings, his words, the bug...they were all part of this plan.

"_I promise."_

His plans to look out for me..._to protect me._

Minutes felt like hours.

You..._idiot_.

"I can't tell you everything now, but you just wait..."

He had said that to me.

All those meetings...all those times I've spent in your secret apartments...meant like nothing you can imagine.

_...and now they will never happen again._

Mel...

"_You can't die, alright?"_

The phone beeped again. Lidner's voice on the other end was unnerving.

"Neiar...there's been an explosion, it's...everything's burned down."

_No!_

"Lidner, what's happening?"

_No, please..._

"Mello, and Takada, they're in there."

_Please let it not be true._

Oh...Gods!

"I...see," was all that came out as I dosconnected along with the rest of my control.

I see.

I get it now, Mel.

Everything you've done...everything!

You didn't give a shit about your own life.

You..._idiot._

Have you ever thought, for once...that maybe...

"_Right now I just want you..."_

...I _needed_ you?

"_Mel, I..."_

"_Just shut up."_

More than I ever needed anything in my life?

"You can't die, alright?"

_How did I ever let this happen?_

Something exploded in my throat. And suddenly my eyes burnt beyond all control - as tears flooded out like never before.

"Mello!"

He's gone.

And left me with all the pieces I needed to end Kira.

I don't remember ever crying in my life like this.

It hurt...it hurt like nothing I've ever felt before.

We hated each other, we loved each other...we occupied each other like parasites, like _cancer_...

_My life was nothing without him._

I cried and cried as if it did anything to numb the pain...but it wouldn't go away. It won't stop even when my chest starting hurting from all the crying and sobbing.

But the worst thing wasn't the fact that he was gone.

"_I will catch Kira for you."_

It was knowing that he gave me everything.

And a happy ending on top of that.

Which was the one thing I couldn't give him.

"_I promise." _

_This is the way you left me,_

_I'm not pretending._

_No hope, no love, no glory,_

_No happy ending._

_This is the way that we love,_

_Like it's forever._

_Then live the rest of our life,_

_But not together _

_**HAPPY ENDING - Mika**_


End file.
